Mi pequeña hermana
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Brick nunca hubiese sabido que es tener los celos del típico hermano mayor, o la preocupación que se puede llegar a sentir por una hermana, a pesar de que es su hermanastra, ¿Quieren saber cómo se comporta?Pues entren y lean. Psdt: Personaje de la portada, perteneciente a Keili14


**Mi pequeña hermana**

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Es "otra dimensión" en la que los chicos no son malos XD, y tienen una vida común y corriente.

-(Pensamiento)

-Diálogo.

-Hola-acción.

Narración.

(N/A: Notas antipáticas de la autora)

"comentarios irónicos o sarcásticos."

Si quieren ver algunos de mis dibujos de este fanfic, vayan a mi DeviantArt. (N/A: Sólo tengo 2 XD)

* * *

Él ya sabía que era ser un "hermano mayor", pero de 2 hermanos varones,eran mellizos, pero era raro, ya que no se parecían ni un poquito, nunca hubiese imaginado tener una hermana, después de que su madre falleció, su padre, después de 3 años y medio, se había casado con una mujer a la cual le había pasado algo parecido y tenía una hija, en ese entonces tenía 8 años, si, su madre, había fallecido cuando él y sus hermanos tenían tan sólo 5 años y medio.  
La hija de la señora era menor que ellos por 3 años, se llamaba Hikari (su nombre significa luz, elegido por eso, y porque no tengo imaginación para los nombres japoneses XD.) La relación con los hermanos fue "progresiva", bueno, para ser sinceros, con el único con el cual solía hablar era con Boomer, con Butch, pues, con suerte cruzaban las palabras: Buenos días, pues en el caso de Brick, no fue ni tan lento ni tan rápido, la relación entre ambos si había sido progresiva, tenían tantas cosas en común, tenían sus diferencias, y distintas cualidades, pero entre sí se ayudaban y complementaban, Brick había llegado a quererla y protegerla como si fuera realmente su hermana, aunque no sin sus inconvenientes...

- **Han pasado 7 años.**

Tantos años habían pasado tan rápido, los hermanastros ya tenían una mejor relación, excepto con Boomer, con él bajó un poco la relación de hermandad, ya no hablaba mucho con él, como la pequeña Hikari ya estaba en la pubertad, necesitaba su espacio personal, pero con todo lo demás, estaba bien, la chica estaba en el primer puesto de su salón, era educada, y gozaba de salud, lo único de malo que se veía de ella, era el desorden de su cuarto, si, lo único, si pasabas por allí parecía que un torbellino había pasado por allí.

 **POV Brick.**

Demonios...otra vez Hikari se ha enojado conmigo por, según ella,metiche, pero es que ese chico se acercó demasiado, apuesto que va a intentar manipularme para que consiga sus disculpas, no sé que es peor, sentirte culpable de que le hiciste algo malo, o sentirte manipulado, ya que, esa Hikari, me ha dejado atrás, y ahora tengo que volver solo, eso no me importa demasiado, pero aún siento las venitas que tengo en mi cien, por lo enojado que estuve en el momento en el que se le acercó ese niñato, y lo peor es que Hikari es popular en su escuela, la otra vez trajo a casa una bolsa gigantesca llena de cartas de amor, y no, no estoy celoso.

Cuando llego a mi casa entro a mi cuarto, y como suele pasar, cuando está "molesta" conmigo, está con una de mis casacas favoritas, la verdad es que la estado utilizando mucho, quizás se halla enganchado a esa casaca.

 **POV Normal**

-Ya que...sólo quédatela y me perdonas ¿Trato?-dijo el pelirrojo,refiriéndose a la casaca, poniendo su mano al frente de él, para que ella la tome, pero para su sorpresa, la chica le quita su gorra, y le dice:

-Trato-dijo mientras daba la mano, aún con la gorra en la otra mano- Y me das 10 caramelos Peritas, 2 Clorets, y 3 chocolates, o si no, no te devuelvo tu gorra.

-Esta vez te estás pasando de lista Hikari, dame mi gorra por las buenas.-dijo el pelirrojo con una venita en su cien- Ya me enoje lo suficiente hoy día, a este paso me vas a sacar canas verdes.

-NO-dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua-Además cuando fuiste a recogerme, probablemente, lo dejaste traumado a mi amigo-dijo también molesta-TAN SÓLO ME ESTABA DANDO LOS APUNTES QUE LE HABÍA PRESTADO.

-Pero ese amigo tuyo- dijo con voz femenina- se te acercó demasiado, además, no exageres.-dijo lo último normal-(Sólo le advertí que si te hace daño, las pagará muy caro.)

-Aún así...NO TE DEVUELVO TU GORRA, dame lo que te dije y te la devuelvo, o..

-¿O?- dijo desafiante, sin embargo ya se estaba empezando a asustar, aunque la verdad es que cualquiera se asusta, con esa mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa de "Harás caso a lo que te digo, y TÚ no eres nadie para evitarlo", es necesario decir, que esta sonrisa la ponía tan sólo con sus "hermanos" y con sus compañeros que le "obligaban" a llegar a este extremo de "negocios".

-Le daré a Momoko esta carta que le escribiste-dijo mientras de la gorra extraía un pequeño sobre de color rojo intenso, color del que se puso la cara del chico- o mejor dicho, canción...-dijo mientras abría la carta

-Ni se te ocurra-pero muy tarde, ella empezó a cantar.

 **-Una charla sobre quien te puede gustar**

 **no es algo que quisiera oír**

 **aunque al final te estoy oyendo atentamente**

 **e irritándome**

 **ya conozco la razón por la que estoy así**

 **pero aún así no puedo confesarte, que siempre pienso en ti...**

-Ya no sigas...-dijo el pelirrojo que si no fuera que no tenía su gorra, se podría confundir fácilmente. (N/A: La canción la voy a dejar en mi perfil, la página de Youtube, de hecho.)

-Dame lo que te dije o asumirás las consecuencias, y lo admito es una bonita letra, ya se me ocurrió otra a base de esta.

-Haber...son 10 caramelos Peritas, 2 Clorets y 3 chocolates-dijo el pelirrojo enumerando lo que dijo su hermana-Pues te digo que te daré 5 caramelos, 1 Clorets y 2 chocolates.

-7 caramelos, 1 Clorets, 2 chocolates y un chicle.

-El chicle no.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-A Momoko le gustará esta carta ¿No crees?Y eso que todavía no terminé de cantar la canción.-dijo mientras movía la carta de un lado para otro y respiraba hondo, preparándose para cantar, con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oye, esa carta es de hace 4 años, o sea, cuando tenía 11, ni se te ocurra-dijo mientras veía como la chica volvía a mover la carta-Ok, haré el segundo pedido.-dijo ya resignado.

-Cuando me los des, te daré tu gorra-dijo después de ver a su hermano con la mano pidiéndole la gorra.

-Argh-gruñó por lo bajo, mientras se metía debajo de su cama y sacaba un frasco lleno de caramelos, chicles, chocolates, galletas, chupetines, etc.-Te tendré que dar de las provisiones.-dijo mientras sacaba lo pedido.

-Ya está-dijo mientras recibía lo que hace unos segundos se había sacado.-Toma tu gorra, ahora, por el sobre, es otro precio...

-¿En serio?-dijo mientras le mostraba una foto de ella con un chico, que parecía ser mayor que ella.-dame el sobre.

-Suelta eso, ya, toma el bendito sobre, pero devuélveme la foto.-Dijo mientras le tiraba en la cara, el sobre.

-¿Quién es ese chico?

-Sólo dámela.

-Dime.

-Que te importa.

-Dime.

-No te tiene que importar.

-Dime.

-No.

-Si.

-No

-Si

-YA! Es mi hermano biológico. ¿Feliz?-dijo mientras tomaba la foto, y se iba corriendo a su cuarto.

-¿Su hermano biológico?-dijo petrificado, nunca hubiese sabido eso, creía que era unos de los "amiguitos" de su antigua escuela, no quería tocar un tema tan delicado, cuando por fin reaccionó, fue al cuarto de su hermana, pero además de no querer tocar un tema delicado, se sintió impotente, cuando vio la foto que estaba sobresaliendo de la mochila de su hermana, ya que, él nunca hubiese hecho una sonrisa tan grande como la que estaba allí, en el rostro de su hermana, tocó la puerta, como no respondían, ni abrían, decidió dejarla sola, era lo mejor. Así que fue al cuarto de Boomer, a fastidiarlo un poco, pero ¡OH! SORPRESA, la chica estaba allí, hablando con Boomer, se limitó a escuchar por la puerta:

-Es que Brick, es un IDIOTA, como se le ocurre tocar un tema tan delicado.

-Pero tú también tocaste un tema delicado Hikari-dijo el rubio.-Sabes que a él le gusta mucho Momoko.

-(¿Soy tan evidente?)-pensó sonrojado el pelirrojo (N/A: Ok...eso último dió miedo XD)

-Como a ti te gusta Miyako.-dijo pícara.

-¿Ves que eres tú la que comienza?-dijo un poco sonrojado, por el nombramiento de la susodicha.

-Pero aún así, yo guardo esa foto, porque no recuerdo ninguna facción de mi hermano biológico, mi mamá me dijo que algún día me lo explicaría, pero tocar ese tema tan pronto me afectó un poco, y todo por culpa de Brick, pareciese como si no le importara...

-Yo te recomiendo que te vayas a reconciliar con él, sabes que tú le importas mucho, se pone celoso del más mínimo acercamiento de un chico-dijo esto mientras aparecía un gotita anime.

-Pues...sí-dijo mientras recordaba lo de esa tarde, con una gotita anime.

-Él es demasiado celoso y sobre protector, nunca conocimos esa faceta de él, ya que como eramos puros varones, no había un porque de los "celos".

-Pero al parecer...-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta y la abría, y el pelirrojo caía-también es muy chismoso y metiche-dijo mientras una 3 venitas estaban en su cien.

-Ya arréglense ustedes-dijo Boomer mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, y dejaba a sus dos "hermanos" afuera.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto, si me disculpas...-dijo la castaña mientras se intentaba retirar, pero su muñeca fue sostenida por la mano del pelirrojo.

-No, primero quiero que me disculpes...-dijo el pelirrojo con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos-Perdón...

-Ya, si te perdono, ahora déjame ir...quiero estar sola-dijo sin expresividad alguna.

-Hablo en serio , quiero que me perdones con sinceridad...-dijo igual que antes.

-Ya te perdoné.-dijo, aún seguía sin expresividad alguna...

-Bueno...-dijo mientras la soltaba, y veía como su hermana se iba corriendo a SU habitación, un momento ¿SU habitación? Brick se percató de esto y la siguió, como detestaba que su hermana fuera más rápida y ágil que él, y lo peor era que las habitaciones del rubio y la del de ojos carmesí se encontraban muy separadas

-Creía que te ibas a tu habitación-dijo en el marco de la puerta-Y que estabas molesta conmigo.

\- ¿En serio creíste que no te había perdonado en serio?-dijo mientras estaba debajo de la cama del pelirrojo, hasta que sacó el mismo frasco de antes y sacó un caramelo-

-Pues...sí-dijo con una gotita anime, pues su hermana le recordaba mucho a Momoko, en cuestión de los dulces.

-¿Un jueguito?-dijo mostrando un par de mandos-Un poquito de Mario Kart 64, no hará mal.

-no hubo respuesta, ya que el pelirrojo había agarrado un mando, y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de su hermana- La cuarta cancha.

-Vale.-dijo mientras prendía la consola-después un Stright Fightyer (N/A: Si, así sucede con mi hermano ).

-Después no te quejes si pierdes.

-Eso crees-dijo con una mirada desafiante, si en algo se parecían era en que ambos eran muy, pero muy competitivos.

-20 minutos después-

-Oye, hiciste trampa-dijo Hikari con los ojos derramando lágrimas cómicas-no es justo...me botaste al cañón y después me diste un caparazón, para luego darme con la estrellita, ni siquiera me dejaste ser 2da, me dejaste 6ta.-lo último lo dijo con un puchero. (N/A: Y así termina el juego con mi hermano -_-U)

-Dijiste que no te quejarías si perdías...-dijo mirando con gracia a su acompañante

-Pero no tenías que ser tan cruel...aunque...falta el otro juego...PONLO, esta vez no perderé.-dijo con llamitas a su alrededor, conste llamas de fuego, no el animal.

-Vale-dijo mirando con una gotita anime a su hermana, mientras colocaba el juego.

-2 min después-

Se ve a una Hikari en un rinconcito haciendo circulitos con los dedos, con un aura oscura cómica.

-No es para tanto-dijo mirando a su hermana-

-Claro, como eres tú el que gana.-dijo mientras volteaba la mirada y aterraba al pelirrojo con su cara siniestra.

-Bueno, si quieres jugamos otra partida jijiji-dijo riendo nervioso.

-Vale-dijo ya "recuperada"

-(Esta vez tengo que dejarle ganar.)-pensó

-YAY! ¡GANÉ!-dijo mientras celebraba

-(Siquiera dejó de chillar.)-pensó Brick con una sonrisa-Bueno, a cenar.-dijo ya que, sus padres habían salido, y él tenía que hacer la cena, mientras veía el reloj de su cuarto-son las 8:00pm.

-¿QUÉ?No hice mi tarea, y ya es muy tarde -dijo Hikari desesperada mientras se iba corriendo.

-No sé como habrá llegado al primer puesto...-dijo con una gotita anime, mientras bajaba a la cocina, ya que su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso, cuando llegó se puso a preparar la cena.-Espero que Hikari se olvide lo que hice por la tarde.

-Flash Back-

Brick fue a recoger a su hermana, ya que, según él, ella todavía era lo suficientemente torpe y despistada como para que le pase algo, así que un día a la semana iba recogerla, un día aleatorio, la mayoría de los chicos al enterarse de esto, intentaron entablar una amistad con él, para tener más "oportunidades" para acercarse a la castaña, pero siempre terminaban necesitando ir con un psicólogo, por la manera en que llegaba a mirarlos, de verdad que te podía traumar, bueno, tal vez, esté exagerando.

Ese día, al mejor amigo de Hikari, idea que desagradaba a Brick, se le ocurrió devolverle sus apuntes ese día, a esa hora, día en el cual Brick había decidido ir al colegio de su hermana, el cual no quedaba lejos, de hecho, quedaba más cerca de su casa, así que la conversación fue algo así:

-Hola Brick-dijo Hikari saludando a su hermano, con la mano (N/A: Eso rimó XD)

-Buenas tardes-dijo el chico llamado Hiroto, un chico de cabello castaño, de ojos morado oscuros, con una banda negra en su cabeza, parecido, a Hikari (N/A: Hiroto está en mi DeviantArt :3), mientras se inclinaba levemente para el respectivo saludo.

-Buenas tardes-dijo, o mejor dicho, escupió, ante esta acción a su hermana le salió una gotita anime-Si me disculpas, me la tengo que llevar-dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a su hermana alejándola del, como él llamaba "tipo que quería robarse a su hermana" (N/A: Si, tipo Touya n.n).Pues a diferencia de otros de los compañeros de su hermana, ella le sonreía con toda la sinceridad del mundo, y lo peor, para él, era que hacían grupo, siempre que había un trabajo que hacer en casa, y no podía fastidiarlos, porque sino, ella llamaría a su mamá, y eso último, era muy, pero muy, malo.

-Hikari-llamó a su compañera, con lo que consiguió llamar su atención- Toma-A pesar, de que el pelirrojo intentó tomarlo, Hikari intervino, y empujó a su hermano con una fuerza sobrenatural, que sabrá Dios de donde la había sacado. (N/A: Es un decir, no lo hago por insultar a la religión cristiana, así que, si ofendí a alguien, perdón.)Acción con la que el chico no quedó muy sorprendido que digamos,pues ya sabía que su amiga, tenía una gran fuerza cuando quería.-Y muchas gracias.-dijo mientras le entregaba los apuntes.

-No hay de que.-dijo, mientras se sonrojaba un poquito, al sentir un leve contacto con el chico, pero no fue la única, ya que al chico también le sucedió lo mismo (N/A: Quería un sonrojo siquiera jiji), además de que el que se puso más rojo fue Brick, estaba así por lo furioso que estaba, pero no se quedó quieto, ya que fue hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-Hikari, ya nos vamos-dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a su hermana, pero ella se soltó.

-Adiós Hiroto-dijo mientras iba con su amigo y le daba un beso en la mejilla para despedirse (N/A: Sí, le quiero sacar humo de las orejas a Brick X3) y este se ponía más rojo que la gorra de Brick, pero el de ojos carmesí gruñó por lo bajo, y miró al pobre castaño con una cara que daba mucho miedo, pero este no le hizo caso, ya que, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas clases de miradas cuando iba a la casa de su amiga-Hasta mañana-dijo mientras se iba, "olvidándose de su hermano"-BRICK ¿NO QUÉ NOS ÍBAMOS?-le gritó Hikari a su hermano, ya había recordado que era lo que faltaba: los gruñidos de su hermano después de despedirse de Hiroto, su hermano le siguió.

El chico se había quedado un poco embobado con el "beso amistoso de despedida", pero se recuperó, y se quiso ir, pero (N/A: ¿Muchos "peros"?) un pelirrojo se le apareció frente a él, en vez de voltear o titubear en su mirada, insistió.Era una pelea de miradas.

-¿Qué deseas?-dijo el castaño intentando ser amable.

-Que dejes en paz a mi hermana-dijo el pelirrojo, no sabía que decir, ningún otro chico se le había dirigido de una manera tan confianzuda.

-Si yo no le hecho nada malo.-dijo contraatacando

-Me estás quitando a mi hermana pequeña, y eso no lo voy a permitir.-Dijo Brick

-Sólo soy su mejor amigo, nada más.-dijo el castaño, aún notándose un poquito de tristeza en su voz, por lo último.

-Ese es el problema, tú la haces más feliz que yo-dijo mientras suspiraba.-Ese es mi trabajo, y no voy a permitir que alguien me lo arrebate.

-(Hikari ya me había contado sobre los celos de su hermano, ¿Así que era eso?)-pensó Hiroto, recordando lo que su amiga le había dicho múltiples veces.-Pues parece que nos tendremos que "repartir el trabajo", porque yo no pienso dejar de ver su sonrisa por tus celos(N/A: No pregunten XD, que ni yo sé que estoy escribiendo jeje)

-Ya te lo dije, ese es MI trabajo-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, pero para después cambiarla a una comprensiva-A ti te gusta Hikari ¿Verdad?-rió por dentro al ver como el chico se ponía rojo y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza-

-C-Claro que no, c-como p-puedes creer e-e-eso-dijo tartamudeando unas cuantas veces, la pregunta le había agarrado de sorpresa.

-(Esa reacción se parece a la mía cuando me preguntaban por Momoko, este chico, tal vez, no sea tan malo)-pensó el de ojos rojos-Mira, si le haces daño, te juro, que lo pagarás muy caro-dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina, pero la cambió a una normal-Hasta que se lo digas, yo también me ocuparé del trabajo-Vió como el chico asintió levemente, hasta que llegó Hikari totalmente despeinada, mientras jalaba a Brick del cuello de la remera que llevaba puesta hasta la esquina del colegio:

-Demonios ¿Otra vez te estás metiendo en mi vida?Ya me estoy hartando de esto-dijo enojada.-

-Pero tú también te metes en la mía-balbuceó Brick; recordando, la vez, en la que Hikari había preguntado cuando se casarían él y Momoko, definitivamente, eso había sido muy vergonzoso, pero sólo era una niña de 9 años, y ellos tenían 12; pero a pesar de eso Hikari le escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste querido hermanito?-dijo con cierto sarcasmo, con una cara terrorífica.

-Nada-dijo con una gotita anime.

-Pues, yo te dejo-dijo mientras se iba corriendo, dejando atrás a su hermano.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Bueno, quizás está acostumbrada a que les dirija una mirada asesina a sus admiradores, pero que se le va a hacer, yo soy así-dijo mientras suspiraba, y servía la cena en 4 platos-¡TRÍO DE FLOJOS, VENGAN A COMER!-dijo mientras llamaba de una forma "normal" a sus hermanos.

Boomer bajó a la cocina, y dijo:

-Hikari están haciendo su tarea a última hora, otra vez,y Butch está dormido.

-Bueno, primero despertamos a Butch, y después ayudamos a Hikari con su tarea, o ¿Al revés? 3 es mejor que 2 ¿O no?-dijo Brick mirando de una forma maliciosa a su hermano menor, este asintió.

Cuando terminaron de ayudar a Hikari con su tarea, de hecho, ella ya estaba terminando, y no necesitaba ayuda, pero bueno, fueron a despertar a Butch.

-Miren chicos, primero hay que poner esto aquí, después, esto aquí y esto aquello aquí.-dijo Brick mientras se hacía todo un mundo

-O...hacemos esto, dijo mientras agarraba un sprite para el cabello, un chicle y una cámara, pongo esto aquí, me preparo aquí y Boomer ve grabando-dijo mientras ponía el chicle en la almohada, para después pegarlo con su cabello, para proceder a lanzarle una fina línea de agua al oído, con lo que Butch se despertó, pero su cabello fue jalado por el chicle, con lo que se quedó pegado a la cama, y se comenzó a desesperar, hasta que se quitó el chicle.-Y eso va para YouTube-dijo haciendo que sus hermanos se rían, excepto el de ojos verdes.

-¿Así que fuiste tú?-dijo Butch con sus ojos llenos de fuego- Me las vas a pagar, pequeño mounstruo-dijo mientras corría detrás de Hikari y la cámara por toda la casa, hasta que la atrapó, y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. (N/A:¿Acaso no dije que las relaciones de hermanos habían aumentado?)

-Bas...jajaaja...jajajaja...ta-dijo entre risas.-BRICK BOOMER AYUDA-dijo todo seguido, ya que no tenía tiempo para más palabras-AJAJAJJA.

-Coontraataque-dijo Brick mientras le hacía más cosquillas a Butch y Boomer hacía lo mismo. Los 4 estaban que se partían de la risa.

-Después de unas horas-

Ya los 4 estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos, estaban cansados por el día de hoy, los 4 habían tenido un día normal, pero aún así se encontraban en ese estado...

* * *

-¡Hola! Yay!Creo que este capítulo no salió tan mal como creía jeje-Yuki se percató de una mirada sobre ella-Anda, ven-dice percatándose de quién era.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que salir en esta historia?Yo no me acostumbro a salir en las historias-dijo una chica castaña de ojos violetas-

-Cálmate Nicole, recuerda que Keili me dio permiso para que puedas estar aquí.

-Ese es el problema.

-Creía que ibas a estar un poco aburrida, ya que Keili dijo que estaba pensando en sus historias y que se iba a tardar un poco, así que si quieres continuar aburrida...

-Pues sí, estuve un poco aburrida-dijo reflexionando-estos días no estuve haciendo casi nada.

-¿Ya ves?Además no vas a estar sola...-digo mientras señalo a los chicos.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos aquí?-dijeron los 3 al unisono

-No me digan que ya se olvidaron que aquí podemos hacer lo que queramos con ustedes con tan solo escribirlo.-les recuerda Yuki.

-Un momento, ella es ¿Nicole?-dijeron recordándola de los fics de Keili.

-¿Así que me recuerdan?-dijo con una gotita anime.

-Pues le pedí a Keili un trío de sus clones jejeje ¿No es gracioso?Ok no.-digo lo último resignada.-Bueno ya no tengo tiempo para más, tengo mucha tarea para mañana, encima tengo un examen waaaaaa, tengo que hacer un resumen y estudiar y AYUDA.-digo mientras le salen lágrimas cómicas.

-Lo sentimos, pero sólo somos parte de tu imaginación ¿Recuerdas?-dicen los 4 con una gotita anime,

-Es lo que más detesto -_-U

-No es nuestra culpa.-dicen los 4 "inocentes"

-Y con mucha razón no soltaré a ninguno de los 3.-señalo a los RRB- Y por cierto, ese vídeo si irá para YouTube, Butch muiuaajajajjaja-ríe Yuki de forma malévola XD.

-Que miedito-dijo Nicole con una gotita anime.-Además ¿Por qué me cambiaste el nombre aquí?

-Pos porque...Te lo diría si es que estuviera aquí-dice Yuki rápidamente y desaparece.

-Bueno, al parecer yo tendré que despedirme, sayonara, dejen reviews.-dice Nicole, mientras se despide.

Nota: Keili es la dueña del personaje de Nicole, por mi falta de imaginación, la estoy usando de personaje...

-UN MOMENTITO, QUE PARE EL MUNDO ¿DESDE CUÁNDO TENGO ALGUIEN QUE ME HACE SONROJAR?NO QUIERO TERMINAR COMO ELLOS-señala a los RRB-

-EY!-reclaman-¿CÓMO HAS DICHO?

-NO ME IMPORTA SI NO HAN ESCUCHADO-les dice con una cara aterradora, que hace que los 3 se sientan pequeños y les salga una gotita anime.

-Parece que ya se enojó-dicen los 3 en un susurro.

-QUE ALGUIEN ME RESPONDA-dice, pero alguien le da un sobre-¿Uh?-dice mientras mira confundida al castaño que fue mencionado en la historia.

-Mi prima me dijo que te diera tu paga, pero si no la quieres, será el doble para mí-dice mientras sonríe.

-Dame eso-dice mientras le quita el sobre-Aja...aja...-dice mientras lee la carta que estaba dentro del sobre, además del dinero..-Uff...menos mal, sólo estaba usando mi personaje, más bien no a mí o, bueno se entiende ¿No?-dirige la pregunta a los chicos, pero ellos negaron.-No importa, y otra pregunta ¿Dijiste que era tu prima?-dijo mientras se dirigía al castaño.

-Pues sí...si no fuera que me pagaba juraba que no participaba en su historia-dijo mientras suspiraba-bueno, además de otra cosa-dijo

-¿Y qué cosa?-dijo Nicole confundida.

-Pues que me amenazó que sino actuaba, iba a llamar a mi hermana mayor-dijo con una gotita anime- y pues ellas dos juntas...son demasiado peligrosas, me harían la vida imposible, la última vez le mostraron a mis amigos mis fotos de bebé, como las detesto...-dijo mientras suspiraba cansado de nuevo.

-Ah...ya veo-dijo con una gota anime.-

-Y lo peor es que me ha obligado a aparecer en todos sus historias, sin paga, que lamentable va a ser mi vida a este paso.

-Pobrecito.-dice mientras apoyaba su mano en la espalda de Hiroto

-Ey, ¿Se olvidaron de nosotros?Si, los atados a unas sillas con unas cadenas-dicen los tres al unisono sarcásticamente.

-Mi prima fue buena con ustedes, tienen suerte de que ustedes sean parte de sus historias.-Ah cierto, me acordé para que me mandó mi prima-dijo mientras recordaba a su prima:

-Flash Back-

-HI-RO-TO-llamó Yuki a su primo- (N/A: Yuki es el nombre de mi avatar.)

-Ahora que quieres-dice cansado.

-Quieres que la llame ¿Verdad?-señala el teléfono que llevaba en mano.-ahora que lo pienso también puedo llamarle a **ella**.

-No, no, no, no y NO-dice rápidamente-todo menos eso.

-Bueno, para cuando ya esté escrito el fanfic que está preparando la autora de lo que estamos hablando, de hecho, ella me dijo que tenías que aparecer en sus fanfics.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?.

-¿De verdad te atreves a preguntar?-dice amenazante

-No, ya no.

-Por cierto, preséntate por mí.

-Floja...

-Es que de seguro voy a tener muchas tareas.

-Recuerda que también voy al colegio.

-La diferencia es que en tu colegio no exigen mucho.

-Como digas...

-Fin del Flash Back-

A todos les sale una gotita anime.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Hiroto Akatsumoto, tengo 11 años, a pesar de que me aumentaron un año aquí, y mi prima, Yuki Akatsumoto, y que, al igual que yo, tiene 11 años, aunque no lo crean.

-Pues la verdad si que se parecen, sólo que ella tiene los ojos fucsias, y tú los tienes morados-dijo Nicole, recordando los ojos de Yuki.

-Sí, es verdad, siempre nos dicen, que si usamos pupilentes y nos ponemos ropas del sexo opuesto, pareceremos el otro-dijo Hiroto con una gotita anime.

-Pues no es mala idea-dice Yuki, que aparece de repente, asustando a los presentes.

-AH!-gritan todos por el susto.

-Perdón por aparecer así de repente, pero es que necesito que me lo presten un ratito, necesito que me ayude en mi tarea jeje-dice mientras agarra a Hiroto por los hombros-Por cierto, despídete antes-dice refiriéndose a Hiroto.

-Pero si ya lo hizo ella-dice señalando a Nicole.

-Cierto, no te la presenté-dice Yuki-Ella es Nicole, y por cierto, ya no habrá necesidad de cambiarte el nombre, excepto en el siguiente capítulo, si hay uno, claro.-dice mientras ve a Nicole-y tú, no te atrevas a cuestionarme, o llamaré a mi prima.-le dice a Hiroto.

-Bueno, chau...-Yuki le da un sape, interrumpiéndolo.

-Di Sa-yo-na-ra-dijo separando cada sílaba, mientras se resistía el reír, al ver a su primo hacerlo a regañadientes.

-Sayonara, dejen reviews si les gustó o si quieren salvar mi vida-recibe una mirada asesina-digo...sólo si les gustó , y si no, díganle en que tiene que mejorar.

-Así está mejor-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

Los demás tan sólo observaban la rara relación que llevaban ambos, con una gotita anime.

-Ya nos vamos-dice Yuki, mientras desaparecía con su primo.

-¿Y NOSOTROS QUÉ?-dicen los tres al unisono

-Por cierto, ponles cintas el la boca, Nicole, hazme el favor.-se escuchó la voz de Yuki.

-Bueno-dijo mientras hacía lo pedido.

-sjdsaausdhas-balbucearon los 3 con las cintas en sus bocas.

-¿Saben que cuando a la autora se le ocurra hacer más capítulos, vamos a estar como nuevos?


End file.
